Neogi
| language = Common, Deep Speech, and telepathy }} Neogi are strange creatures resembling a cross between a wolf spider and an eel. They are slave traders, and consider everything either a slave or an owner. Neogi have the body of a large wolf spider, from which their eel-like neck and head extend. They are small forelimbs, well-suited for fine manipulation but ill-suited for self-defense. They like to wear shiny jewelry and brightly-colored clothing to show their rank in the great hierarchy. Combat A Neogi will attack when threatened primarily with its bite, in an attempt to disable the enemy with their poison first. If that fails they will attempt to pierce a foe with their two front legs. *Poisonous Bite (Ex): Any creature bitten by a Neogi, must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC12); initial damage 1d8 temporary Strength, secondary damage 1d8 temporary Strength. *Command Umber Hulk (Su): Any Neogi may attempt to command any “Captive” Umber Hulk, which is within 100 feet. This affect works on the target, as if the Charm Monster has affected them. This effect lasts as long as the Umber hulk is within range. The reason for this is because “captive” Umber Hulks are trained from birth to follow their “small lords”, caring for there every need. *Skills: Neogi receive a +4 racial bonus to Bluff and Climb checks. Habitat: Neogi Space lies beyond the periphery of the Dragon Empire; as such no viable colonies of them exist within the Borders of the Empire on any planet. Although they do maintain bases and asteroid installation hidden here and there the Neogi spend most of their lives aboard their spacecraft. The Neogi are a slaving race with an inborn sense of property: everything is either owned or owner, slave or Neogi. Even Neogi’s are slave to other Neogi’s, but this slave-neogi’s may have their own slaves and eventually establish themselves as full masters in their own right. The Neogi tattoo their slaves with symbols of ownership, usually on the left shoulder in the front and back. These tattoos identify the individual as property, and should a slave survive to have more than one master, an additional tattoo will be placed below the first. Any tattooed creature is considered property of the Neogi. If found wandering alone it will be claimed, and its immediate return to the owner demanded. The most important slaves (from the aspect of the Neogi) are the Umber Hulks. These creatures are trained from birth to follow their “small lords” caring for there every need. They provide the strength, the combat ability, and even the raw muscle power and dexterity that the neogi lack. Each neogi has at least one umber hulk lord servant, though any neogi can command another’s umber hulks. A Neogi who loses his only umber hulk slave(s) is considered an outcast, and must regain such slaves or be in danger of losing all status and becoming a full slave himself. A captain or overmaster losing his personal slave can still call upon the slaves of his neogi followers, choosing a replacement from these numbers. For this reason, the neogi on a ship are inclined to see that the captain’s umber hulk is kept in relatively safety, since its loss would likely lead to the loss of one of their own slaves. All other slaves are just so much dross, fodder for battle, extra sets of muscles for heavy tasks and, ultimately food. Their lives are brutally short in the hands of the neogi, but as a result, the “small lords” are constantly seeking to replenish their stocks, raiding planets, colonies and vessels alike without quarter asked or given. The Neogi view of “Own or be Owned” has resulted in a paranoid outlook that borders on xenophobia, and their attacks on people have not endeared them to many, fortunately they have the good sense to leave no witnesses or else the Dragon Empire would likely have taken some more proactive action against them before now. It is rumoured they have secret deals with Mezzenbone and the Illithid Unity alike. Neogi are not very cooperative as a species even amongst themselves, circumstances being hindered by the fact that in any neogi gathering there can be only one Overmaster, to whom all others are slaves. Determining the overmaster for a limited objective can be done through negotiation, but is most often the result of a trial by combat held in vast Arenas on Neogus, or in the holds of a ship if in space. The contending Neogi, each with his personal umber hulk slave battle for domination. The losers are eaten. In similar fashion, if the overmaster of a colony, installation or vessel dies, those neogi interested will fight to determine who becomes the new overmaster. The Neogi fleet consists primarily of two vessel types the hulking Deathspider Battleships and the most recent design the smaller Mindspider corvettes. The Mindspiders have only been in service for the last 50 or so years, but becoming ever more numerous in Neogi space. Neogi Characters A Neogi character follow the following format; Neogi Racial Traits *+2 INT, -2 STR, As they are very cunning and clever, yet physically quite frail. *Small size: As small sized creatures, Neogi receive a +1 bonus to AC and Attacks, and a +4 bonus to Hide checks. And must use smaller sized weapons than humans use, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of medium sized creatures. *Neogi base speed is: 20 feet, climb 20 feet *+2 Racial bonus on: Saving Throws versus Poison, they are of course immune to their own poison. *Darkvision: Neogi can see in the dark upto 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Neogi can function just fine with no light at all. *+4 Racial bonus to: Bluff, and Climb checks. *Additional FEAT - Multiattack: The Neogi may choose to obtain the Multiattack feat as described in the MM at any point when they are normally entitle to choose a feat.. *Poison Bite(Ex): All Neogi are capable of making a poisonous bite due to their saliva, any bitten must make a Fortitude save DC12+Cha modifier initial damage 1d8 temporary strength points, secondary: 1d8 temporary strength points. *Command Umber Hulk (Su): Any Neogi may attempt to command any “Captive” Umber Hulk, which is within 100 feet. This affect works on the target, as if the Charm Monster has affected them. This effect lasts as long as the Umber hulk is within range. The reason for this is because “captive” Umber Hulks are trained from birth to follow their “small lords”, caring for there every need. *Enslave (Su): Three times a day, a neogi can try to enslave any one living creature within 30 feet. This ability functions similarly to a dominate monster spell (caster level 16th; Will DC 15). An enslaved creature obeys the neogi’s telepathic commands to the letter. The subject can attempt a new DC 15 Will save every 24 hours to break free. Otherwise, the neogi’s control is broken only by the death of the neogi or the enslaved creature, by a remove curse or dispel magic effect, or if the neogi travels more than 1 mile from the enslaved creature. At any given time, a neogi can have a number of creatures enslaved by means of this ability equal to 1 + its Cha modifier (but neogi also keep additional slaves in the normal, nonmagical manner). The save DC is Charisma-based. *Automatic languages: Neogi and Common *Favoured Class: Rogue *Effective Character level: +2 GREAT OLD MASTERS The neogi live according to an ugly life cycle that is characteristic of their race. As a neogi grows older and his mind fades, his orders become confused and his slaves become disobedient. His fellow neogi may then choose for him to become a Great Old Master. The “small lords” then poison the older one at once. The different poison’s moving through its body overload the old neogi’s system, and begins its change into a Great Old Master. The neogi making the transformation swells to a huge 20 feet in height and a similar girth. It’s legs and arms become all but useless and the last of its intelligence fades: It lives now only to eat. During this time the other neogi begin to hunt exclusively for the new Great Old Master. Slaves, captives, anything that comes across their path and can be captured, is fed to the master. Live flesh is preferred, but dead will sustain it. After 2 months of such activity, the skin of the Great Old Master bursts and a new crop of mature neogi spill forth. These are unmarked and barely sentient upon their birth, and for the next week the brood area resounds with combat as the young neogi kill each other for food. Of the 20-40 neogi that eat their way out of the master, only about 2-5 survive. These are considered slaves of all neogi in the area, to be killed or risked in combat, until such a time as they claim and command an umber hulk as their personal slave. At this point they are officially part of the Neogi community. If a Great Old Master is attacked and its flesh pierced, it will release 2d4 neogi to defend itself. These are taken from the future brood, and if slain, will not be replaced. Blunt weapons do not pierce the flesh and therefore will not bring the young forth. The surviving young consume the remains of the Great Old Master. Most neogi consider this fate to be the equivalent of a human dying of old age. Reaver These are rogue neogi that have rebelled and are seeking to escape the other neogi and their poisons that will transform them into Great Old Masters. These rogue neogi are little better than their fellows, and are if anything more desperate, due to being pursued by their former fellows, all eager to start the process of producing more neogi. Great Old Master Template. Hit Dice Number of hit Dice increases to 20d8+100 (190) Size: Size increases to Huge Speed: Reduces to 10ft, the Great Old Master can only move with great effort AC: As base creature except size modifier is now –2 as opposed to +1. Attacks: Can no longer make any attacks Damage: Can no longer make attacks (see below) Special Attacks: As base creature plus. Swallow Whole (Ex): All Great old Masters can swallow whole any Medium sized or smaller creature that is fed to it. The victim is swallowed whole and takes 2d8+11 points of crushing damage and 1d8 points of Acid damage per round from the digestive fluids. A swallowed victim may endeavour to cut him or herself out using claws, or a small or tiny slashing weapon; they must inflict 25 point of Damage to the Gut AC2. Once the creature exits, the Old Masters muscular action closes the hole, and any other swallowed creature must again cut its own way out. Spawn Neogi (Ex): If a Great Old Master is attacked and its flesh pierced, it will release 2d4 neogi to defend itself. These are taken from the future brood, and if slain, will not be replaced. Blunt weapons do not pierce the flesh and therefore will not bring the young forth. Special Qualities: As base creature plus Spell Resistance (Ex): The Great old Master gains some innate resistance to magic while in this transitive stage of it’s life, as such they have SR 10. Saves: As base creature Abilities: As base creature, except Str +20, Dex –6, Con +10. Intelligence is reduced -8, Wis -4, Cha -4. it is no longer capable of much beyond the simply desire to feed. Skills: As base creature. Feats: As base creature. Challenge Rating: As base creature +9 Alignment: As base creature Pathfinder When traveling through the vast space surrounding Golarion, Abeir-Toril, Eberron, Oerth, and beyond; it’s best to be wary of the wretched terrors that lie not too far beyond! These beings have long since been a threat to the astral sea known as “Wild Space”, a mystical cosmos used by magically adept ship vessels called “Spelljammers.” Countless crews have fallen victim to these horrific threat. Now, dear traveller… you wonder, what is this vile fiend that has been the ruin of many voyages? The Tso! A race of astral slavers and tormentors who’ve already manipulated and destroyed several societies in order to continue to build and expand their own. Already the dreaded Umber Hulk has long since become their go-to race of body guards and expendable infantry. Several worlds throughout wild space have come in contact with these dread beings in one way or another. - Anonymous victim of the Tso and crewman of several Spelljammer vessels I return with a look back at my first conversion, the Neogi, now with more terrifying minions to and legions to conquer the territories from phlogiston to wild space to crystal sphere and even beyond that! (Pathfinder update based off of Mark Howe’s 3.5 conversion for Dragonstar campaign.) For ages, the Tso (or known by primers as “Neogi”) have captured and exploited countless adventurers and crew who dared to tread in their territories scattered through wildspace. Their mentality is simple, everything is property under two categories; owned as a slave or owner as a neogi. Slaves are even branded by their masters to symbolize being owned as a product, rather than a living being. Due to their outlook of own all be or be owned, they tend to have a narrow-minded and xenophobic outlook upon non-neogi civilization. Though not physically capable, their enslaved waves of Umber Hulks provide sufficient defense and offense, perhaps an effective blockade in dire need of effective getaway. Their preferred dwellings are deep underground like the Darklands of Golarion and the Underdark of Oerth and Abeir-Toril; as well as the depths of the cosmos like Wildspace and the Astral Plane. Others with more mystical potential move along Lawful-aligned planes seeking contract and order as a reason to enslave and “buy out” life through magical charms and brutal force. Sometimes they negate the need for contract and capture beings from these planes as well as the Outlands to ensure profit. Besides dark mages and the bloated elders; these cosmic beings fulfill a variety of other roles. These range from master spies to slave lords to even wildspace-faring engineers and maintenance. —————————————————————- Neogi Mind Slaver Utilizing psionic power to enhance their minds, the efforts of enslaving all life is only magnified. The mind slavers are often used for kidnapping and slave trade related missions, due to their uncanny knack to manipulate and control minds with psychic power. Neogi Mind Slaver CR 9 Neogi Psion (Mindbender) 8 XP 6400 LE Small Aberration (Neogi) Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +15 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 18, touch 15, flat-footed 14 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +3 Armor, +2 Dodge) hp 54 (2d8+8d6+16) Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +10; +4 vs. poison ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 25 ft./Climb 25 ft. Melee bite +6 (1d6+1 plus poison) , claws +6 (1d3+1) Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (bite-injury save DC 16, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d6 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) Psi-Like Abilities (PL 8, Concentration +13) 1/Day-(DC 20) Psionic Dominate Psionic Powers Known – 13 Psion powers known: (PL 8, Concentration +13) 4th-(DC 20) Mind Control, Thieving Mind Link, Death Urge, Mind Wipe 3rd-(DC 19) Crisis of Breath, Hostile Empathic Transfer, Energy Burst 2nd-(DC 18) Brain Lock, Compelling Voice, Read Thoughts, Energy Push 1st-(DC 17) Empathic Connection, Mind Thrust Talents-(DC 16) Mind Link, Lesser Mind Thrust, Conceal Thoughts (See Discipline Talents) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 10, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 18 Base Atk +3; CMB +5; CMD 17 Feats Multiattack, Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Psionic Meditation, Psionic Dodge, Psionic Body Skills: Appraise +10, Autohypnosis +15, Bluff +16, Climb +15, Intimidate +12, Knowledge (psionics) +15, Knowledge (local) +12, Knowledge (planes) +16, Perception +13, Sense Motive +12, Stealth +14; Racial Bonus +4 Bluff and Climb Languages Common, Neogi, Undercommon, Illithid, Fraal SQ Aberration Traits Total Psionic Points 75 ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Neogi Mind Slaver can poison those it attacks. A Neogi Mind Slaver’s bite attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 16, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d6 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Aberration Traits An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Aberrations breathe, eat, and sleep. Spider Climb (Ex) This creature can scale walls as per the effects of the “Spider Climb” spell at-will. Command Umber Hulk (Su) Any Neogi may attempt to command any “Captive” Umber Hulk, which is within 100 feet. This affect works on the target, as if the Charm Monster has affected them. This effect lasts as long as the Umber hulk is within range. The reason for this is because “captive” Umber Hulks are trained from birth to follow their “small lords”, caring for there every need. Detect Psionics (Ps) All psions, regardless of their chosen discipline, gain the ability to use detect psionics at will, as long as they maintain psionic focus. This does not require any power point expenditure, and the power cannot be augmented. Impose Will (Ps) As long as you maintain psionic focus, you treat your psion level as 1 higher when manifesting Charm or Compulsion powers. In addition, you are treated as if affected by mind link with any creature currently charmed or dominated by you for the duration of the charm or domination effect. —————————————————————- Neogi High Mind Slaver CR 16 Neogi Psion (Mindbender) 15 XP 6400 LE Small Aberration (Neogi) Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +15 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 20, touch 16, flat-footed 15 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +4 Armor, +2 Dodge) hp 143 (2d8+15d6+35) Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +14; +6 vs. poison ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 25 ft./Climb 25 ft. Melee bite +12 (1d6+3 plus poison) , enhanced claws +12 (1d4+4) Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (bite-injury save DC 19, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d6 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) Psi-Like Abilities (PL 15, Concentration +20) At-Will-(DC 23) Mind Link/Missive, Lesser Mind Thrust, Conceal Thoughts (See Discipline Talents) 1/Day-(DC 27) Psionic Dominate Psionic Powers Known – 28 Psion powers known: (PL 15, Concentration +20) 8th-(DC 31) Mind Seed 7th-(DC 30) Personal Barred Mind, Crisis of Life 6th-(DC 29) Mind Switch, Sustained Flight 5th-(DC 28) Dream Message, Shrapnel Burst, Incarnate, Pierce the Veils, Power Resistance 4th-(DC 27) Mind Control, Thieving Mind Link, Death Urge, Mind Wipe, Deadly Fear, Alienation 3rd-(DC 26) Crisis of Breath, Hostile Empathic Transfer, Energy Burst, Battlesense 2nd-(DC 25) Brain Lock, Compelling Voice, Read Thoughts, Energy Push 1st-(DC 24) Empathic Connection, Mind Thrust ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 10, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 20 Base Atk +8; CMB +11; CMD 21 Feats Multiattack, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (bite), Toughness, Dodge, Psionic Meditation, Psionic Dodge, Psionic Body, Maximize Power, Quicken Power, Psionic Power Attack Skills: Appraise +13, Autohypnosis +18, Bluff +20, Climb +18, Intimidate +14, Knowledge (psionics) +19, Knowledge (local) +12, Knowledge (planes) +18, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +14; Racial Bonus +4 Bluff and Climb Languages Common, Neogi, Undercommon, Illithid, Fraal SQ Aberration Traits Total Psionic Points 228 ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Neogi Mind Slaver can poison those it attacks. A Neogi Mind Slaver’s bite attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 19, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d6 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Spider Climb (Ex) This creature can scale walls as per the effects of the “Spider Climb” spell at-will. Command Umber Hulk (Su) Any Neogi may attempt to command any “Captive” Umber Hulk, which is within 100 feet. This affect works on the target, as if the Charm Monster has affected them. This effect lasts as long as the Umber hulk is within range. The reason for this is because “captive” Umber Hulks are trained from birth to follow their “small lords”, caring for there every need. Detect Psionics (Ps) All psions, regardless of their chosen discipline, gain the ability to use detect psionics at will, as long as they maintain psionic focus. This does not require any power point expenditure, and the power cannot be augmented. Impose Will (Ps) As long as you maintain psionic focus, you treat your psion level as 1 higher when manifesting Charm or Compulsion powers. In addition, you are treated as if affected by mind link with any creature currently charmed or dominated by you for the duration of the charm or domination effect. Telepathy (Ps) You gain telepathy out to 480 ft. and can communicate with any creature, regardless of intelligence, so long as they have an Intelligence of 1 or higher. The range of your telepathy increases by 10 ft. every psion level thereafter. Additionally, as long as you maintain psionic focus, you can detect other creatures within 30 ft. using telepathy to communicate, although you cannot determine the content of the communication. Enthrall (Ps) Once per day, you can make one creature your thrall. A Will save (DC 23) negates the effect. The affected creature will follow any instruction you give, including harming itself, although obviously self-destructive orders give the target an additional save each round it is under those orders. You may only have one thrall at any given time and the thrall gains a new save to negate the effect every 24 hours from the time it became your thrall. This is considered a mind-affecting, compulsion effect. —————————————————————- Neogi Spellborg Originally, these warriors were used as both soldiers and security to keep slaves in check. However, experiments to augment these beings quickly turned for the worse. As a result, the subjects have turned completely insane. Coupled with stolen mechanus crafts and pirated wildspace technology, the spellborg is a potent adversary. Neogi Spellborg CR 6 XP 2400 CE Small Aberration (Cyborg) Init +3; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +0 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 20, touch 15, flat-footed 16 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +5 natural, +1 Dodge) hp 49 (7d8+17); Regeneration 5 Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +5; +4 vs. poison aura madness 10ft. ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 15 ft./Climb 15 ft. Melee mechanical claws +9 (2d4+3) , bite +8 (1d6+3/18-20,x2 plus poison) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 7; concentration +11) The save DC against a Neogi Spellborg’s spells is 14+ spell level. A Neogi Spellborg’s spells use Charisma as the primary casting attribute. At will: Magic Missile x3 (Magic Gun) 3/day: Rage, Expeditious Retreat 1/day: Greater Invisibility Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (mechanical bite-injury save DC 14, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d3 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 16, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 18 Base Atk +5; CMB +7; CMD 20 Feats Multiattack, Toughness, Improved Natural Weapon (claws), Weapon Focus (mechanical claws), Dodge Skills: Acrobatics +13, Bluff +13, Climb +15, Intimidate +14, Knowledge (planes) +12, Perception +10, Sense Motive +10; +4 Racial Bonus to Bluff and Climb Languages Common, Neogi SQ Aberration Traits, Constructed ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Neogi Spellborg can poison those it attacks. A Neogi Spellborg’s mechanical bite attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 14, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d3 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Aberration Traits An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Aberrations breathe, eat, and sleep. Constructed (Ex) Although living, a Neogi Spellborg’s body is constructed from physical components and in many ways it functions as a construct. For the purposes of effects targeting creatures by type, a Neogi Spellborg counts as both a Aberration and a Construct. They are immune to death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep, stun, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless). Neogi Spellborgs are not subject to nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or negative levels. They are not at risk of death from massive damage. They have bonus hit points as constructs of their size. Magic Gun (Ex) A crudely tacked on missile launcher enables the creature to fire magical bullets at its enemy at-will. This grants at-will usage of the Magic Missile spell Clunky Armor Due to the bulky structure of its magical suit, this creature suffers a -10 penalty to speed, but gains a +5 bonus to natural armor. It cannot wear any other armor. Aura of Madness (Su) Due to cruel and unusual experiments, this creature is irreversibly insane to the point it radiates a supernatural aura. Any creature beginning their turn within a 10ft. Radius of this creature must succeed a will save (DC 18) or fall under the effects of the Confusion spell. Command Umber Hulk (Su) Any Neogi may attempt to command any “Captive” Umber Hulk, which is within 100 feet. This affect works on the target, as if the Charm Monster has affected them. This effect lasts as long as the Umber hulk is within range. The reason for this is because “captive” Umber Hulks are trained from birth to follow their “small lords”, caring for there every need. —————————————————————- Neogi Darkland Scout The Underdark is a treacherous ongoing frontier. As such, some neogi train in the art of espionage and stealth to solidify their roguish talents. Darkland scouts are masters of subterfuge and assassination, making them a challenge to track and avoid alike. Neogi Darklands Scout CR 8 XP 4800 NE Small Aberration Init +4; Senses Darkvision 120ft; Perception +7 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 13 (+1 size, +4 Dex, +1 dodge, +2 armor) hp 50 (9d8+9) Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +7; +4 vs. poison Defensive Abilities Uncanny Dodge, Evasion ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 35 ft./Climb 25 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d6+1 plus poison) , Neogi blade +7 (1d6+1/18-20,x2) Ranged light crossbow (ranged) +11 (1d8+1/19-20,x2) Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (bite-injury save DC 15, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d6 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves), 2d6 Sneak Attack Psi-Like Abilities (PL 8, Concentration +11) 1/Day-(DC 16) Psionic Dominate Total Psionic Points 13 ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 12, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 14 Base Atk +6; CMB +6; CMD 20 Feats Dodge, Improved Natural Attack (bite), Multiattack, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Reload, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Neogi blade) Skills: Acrobatics +16, Bluff +15, Climb +18, Sense Motive +10, Stealth +22; Racial Modifiers Bluff and Climb +4 Languages Common SQ Aberration Traits ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Neogi Darklands Scout can poison those it attacks. A Neogi Darklands Scout’s bite attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 15, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d6 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A Neogi Darklands Scout has the ability to react to danger before it’s senses would normally allow it to do so. A Neogi Darklands Scout cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does it lose it’s Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. It still loses it’s Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A Neogi Darklands Scout with this ability can still lose it’s Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against it. Evasion (Ex) A Neogi Darklands Scout can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If a Neogi Darklands Scout makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, it instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Neogi Darklands Scout is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Neogi Darklands Scout does not gain the benefit of evasion. Spider Climb (Ex) This creature can scale walls as per the effects of the “Spider Climb” spell at-will. Speedy (Ex) Due to heinous experiments done to their bodies, these scouts are capable at dashing at incredible speeds for their kind. Command Umber Hulk (Su) Any Neogi may attempt to command any “Captive” Umber Hulk, which is within 100 feet. This affect works on the target, as if the Charm Monster has affected them. This effect lasts as long as the Umber hulk is within range. The reason for this is because “captive” Umber Hulks are trained from birth to follow their “small lords”, caring for there every need. —————————————————————- Neogi Ship Master Due to knowledge from both planar travel and ideas stolen from slave races, these caste specialize in mechanics and maintenance. Many tend to work on Spelljammers, formulating and crafting enhancements to put their vessel on the top when venturing beyond. Others seek to create strange new arms and armory ranging from elemental guns to powered armor. Their ranks are responsible for the spellborg debacle. Neogi Ship Master CR 12 Neogi Modern Hero (Engineer) 10 XP 19200 LE Small Aberration Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +3 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 21, touch 16, flat-footed 18 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +5 Armor, +2 Bonus) hp 69 (12d8+10) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +12 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 25 ft./ Climb 25 ft. Melee 2 claws +11 (1d3+1 plus poison) Ranged masterwork energy pistol (ranged) +12 (2d6+1 plasma damage/19-20,x2), plasma grenade +12 (3d4+1 plasma damage; 10 ft. spread) Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (claw-injury save DC 16, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d6 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) Psi-Like Abilities (PL 10, Concentration +15) 1/Day-(DC 21) Psionic Dominate Total Psionic Points 13 ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 12, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 20, Wis 16, Cha 18 Base Atk +8; CMB +9; CMD 22 Feats Bonus Training (x3), Point Blank Shot, Talented, Craft “Wand”, Scribe “Scroll” Skills: - Acrobatics +12, Bluff +14, Climb +14, Craft (electronics) +22, Craft (explosives) +22, Craft (mechanical) +22, Craft (structural) +22, Craft (gunsmithing) +15, Knowledge (engineering) +15, Knowledge (physical sciences) +16, Knowledge (planes) +16, Knowledge (technology) +16, Profession +15, Sense Motive +18; Racial Bonus +4 Bluff and Climb Talents - Attack Bonus, Attentive, Savant, Cross Training Traits – Technician, Athlete Engineer Trainings – Engineering Improvisation, Superior Repair, Reconfigure, Advanced Engineering, Strange Science, Soldier’s Grit Hero Points - 16 Languages Common, Neogi, Fraal, Illithid, Undercommon SQ Aberration Traits Special Equipment – Powered Armor, Energy Pistol, Plasma Grenade (x2), Potion of Cure Light Wounds (x2), “Fireball Luancher” (Wand of Fireball, 3 charge), Freeze Ray (Wand of Hold Person, 8 charge), Magic Bullet Kit (2 Scrolls of Magic Bullets) ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Neogi Ship Master can poison those it attacks. A Neogi Ship Master’s claw attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 16, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d6 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Engineering Improvisation An Engineer gains the ability to improvise solutions using common objects and engineering know-how. This ability lets the Engineer create objects in a dramatic situation quickly and cheaply, but that have a limited duration. By combining common objects with a Craft check that corresponds to the function desired, the Engineer can build a tool or device to deal with any situation. Electronic devices, special tools, weapons, mechanical devices and more can be built with engineering improvisation. It takes a full-round action to make an object with engineering improvisation. The object, when put into use, lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Engineer’s ranks in the Craft skill (or for each Hero Point used) before it breaks down. It can’t be repaired. Superior Repair (Ex) You can convert one non-masterwork item into masterwork. This process requires 1 hour of time. Reconfigure (Ex) An Engineer knows how to temporarily create an item with an Engineered Special Ability (the item creation feats are not needed). Engineered Special Abilities are the same as Magic items Special Abilities, but are based in technology rather magic with these modifications (the GM will decide if a magical effect can be replicated in a technology version. For all skill checks, the appropriate craft skill is used instead of the spellcraft skill. Engineered Special Abilities items are considered non-magical. The Engineer must spend 1 hour working with the item to temporary upgrade it. There is no cost, but the Engineered Special Ability only last for 1 round or use, per level or Hero Point spent. For more information see the Pathfinder Role Playing Game Core Rules: Magic Item Creation. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items#TOCMagic-Item-Creation Advanced Engineering (Ex) You gain advanced trainings, you also gain an Item Creation feat. Strange Science (Ex) You can create an item with abilities like a magic item. Item creation feats are required and the appropriate Craft skill must be used in place of Spellcraft. If a certain spell is required to create a special ability, you use any spell, but the level is based on the chart in skill ranks. image Category:Aberrations Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark